Don't
by adababy411
Summary: CM Punk has to stop AJ from making the biggest mistake of her life


"Dolph Ziggler will you take AJ as your beautiful wife?" The priest asks Dolph who is in a white tux with a black undershirt. This is making me sick. It's been barley a year since AJ and I broke up and ever since that night I've lost everything my belt, my friends, and my life. Only if I hadn't listened to Paul I would still have everything I loved, even AJ.

She looks beautiful, her hair is straightened instead of being in messy curls; I close my eyes and remember the first night we slept together, her hair felt like silk and smelled like strawberries. I open them and my breath gets sucked from my lungs. She's always been able to do that.

The last time she was getting married on TV was a little over a year ago to our best friend Daniel Bryan but it was just a part of the storyline Vince but us in and it was also different because she was going to become General Manager. But this time they talked to Vince and he agreed, no storyline. They are getting married for real and they haven't even been going out of 6 months. AJ's always worn her heart on her sleeve.

"I do." He says smiling down at AJ. It looks like he just dyed his hair because it's yellow. The camera looks at AJ and she's smiling back at him, the look in her eyes makes me want to punch the television screen. Love.

"And AJ do you take Dolph Ziggler to be your husband?" The priest asks. The camera turns to back to Dolph and he keeps eye contact. If he is really using AJ then sure knows how to act like he's in love….

"I do." She cries out. Dolph slips on her ring and she smiles down at it.

"If anyone should think these two do not belong together please speak now or forever hold your peace." Dolph and AJ look around and the crowd is silent. Thanks guys. I swallow hard and out of instinct I take a microphone out of one of the stage hands. He tries to stop me but I push him out of the way. Right now, I'm running on pure adrenaline, I'm not thinking I'm doing.

"Then by the power invested in me-"

"Stop! Stop holds the wedding." I yell into the microphone. The crowd gasps and I see AJ turn to me, her expression on her face is pure hatred. I stand in the stage and Dolph is trying to get AJ's attention back to him and the priest to keep going on.

"AJ, I need you to hear me out. Listen, I know we haven't talk in a year but in that year I couldn't stop thinking about you and what I did to you and what I need to do. I lost everything, my belt, my whole life, my life being you. I should have never listened to Paul and I'm sorry and I know that won't change your mind, it probably won't even cross your pretty little mind but if it doesn't I bet this will. AJ I love you, love you more then I loved my title, more then I love wrestling and I want you to come back to me. I need you to come back to me, that man standing in the ring next to you, doesn't love you, he's just using you. Using you to keep his precious title that hangs around his waist, the only reason why he's not wearing it now it because he wants to make sure you don't realize that he is just using you." AJ looked up at Dolph and Dolph started reassuring her and telling her that I'm lying. "I even have a clip and audio for you. Didn't think you wouldn't get caught, did ya?" I turn to the big screen and so does everyone else. "Play the video first."

It's Dolph and Kaitlyn kissing by the boiler room.

"Wait, stop." Kaitlyn says tearing away from him. "I need to know that she means nothing to you."

"Of course babe, you are the only one for me. She just a little girl I need a woman. You. Plus, as soon as I win the belt I'm dumping her like yesterday's trash." Kaitlyn laughs and jumps in his arms and they continue to kiss.

"Stop the clip." I turn to AJ who is looking up at Dolph, crying and he's trying to explain to her that it's edited. The crowd is talking and some screaming. Well you are in Tampa; I don't expect them to be all that loud. I hate seeing her cry but I have to tell her, I'll probably get in trouble; Dolph will try to beat my ass. TRY being the keyword. AJ will probably hate me but I don't care, she needs to know that he's been using her this whole time that he doesn't really love her.

"AJ I'm so sorry but you had to know, now before you make or say anything I have a voicemail. Play it." Instead of turning around I keep my eyes on AJ who is looking at me and Dolph and the TV all at once. She looks away from me and turns to the television but I keep my eyes on her.

"Hey Kate, it's me. Listen, I know you must be pissed about the proposal and the wedding next week but I had to do it. I'm going up against Sheamus and I need her to win, to retain my belt, so that I can pay for the baby. I don't love her, I don't even like her and you know that. I got to go, but I love you and I hope you forgive me."

AJ turns to Dolph and he sighs and looks at the ground. She's really crying now.

"Wow, I didn't know about the baby, but it looks like someone got busted!" I chanted in the mike. Dolph looks at me and shakes his head, He turns back to AJ and she slaps him. I flinched knowing what it feels like. She screams at him hitting him, I think I saw her bite him. She throws her ring at him and stomps on the flowers. Once she's done, he just looks at her and she slaps him again then exits the ring. Dolph watched her go, I think I see him crying. Maybe he really did love her, but I don't care I love her, I need her. I don't care about my belt anymore I care about one thing and she's walking up the ramp, her dress dragging along. I smile once I see her wearing her converse. She makes her way up to the stage and over to me. Her makeup is running and she's still crying but only a little, she's beautiful. I look down at her and I start to say something when she slaps me. Then the weirdest thing happens she kisses me. I'm so surprised by this I don't kiss back but soon melt into her. Welcome home Punk….

"Thank you." She says when she pulls away. My eyes are still closed but I have smile on my face.

"Anytime. I love you AJ, I never stopped."

"I love you too Punk." She smiles and takes my hand we go back to the back.

I have my life back.


End file.
